


Heartlines

by Lurkz



Series: Heartlines [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex backstory, Alternate Universe, Angst, Danvers Sisters, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers Week, is angsty fluff a thing?, now with a Harry Potter AU, one of the two, or fluffy angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/pseuds/Lurkz
Summary: A collection of Sanvers one-shots





	1. "Sick" Day

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a place to stick one-shots if/as I write them (which is relatively rare but apparently a thing that happens, who knew?).
> 
> A million thanks to my awesome best friend and beta, [Sithwitch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sithwitch13/pseuds/sithwitch13). Seriously, she's the best. She puts up with so much flailing from me.
> 
> Kudos, comments, etc. are always welcome. :) Tags will be updated as things are added. Rating is for the whole thing (because I don't know what might end up in here) and will be updated if necessary.

The first time, it didn’t really register. Alex made some silly joke about having the “black lung” and Maggie just laughed along because her girlfriend was a giant nerd.

The second time, Maggie noticed (“The bubonic plague, really, Danvers?”) but chalked it up to her girlfriend just being a dork and given how much Alex was laughing when she said it, she figured she could be excused.

But after the third and then fourth time Alex joked about having some major illness in order to excuse calling in sick or late for work? Maggie was definitely wondering what brought it on.

Finally, she pinned Alex to the bed, studying her quietly for several moments until Alex shifted awkwardly. “What?”

“Why do you do that?”

Alex frowned up at her, clearly confused, her hands seeming to automatically find Maggie’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles idly. “Do what?”

“Joke about having some horrific illness whenever we decide to call in sick?”

Alex’s gaze skittered away suddenly, her hands clenching almost convulsively on Maggie’s hips. “No reason. Just a joke, Mags.”

Maggie frowned. “It’s not just a joke, Alex.” She waited patiently for Alex to finally meet her gaze again and cocked her head. “You’ve done it every time. What’s up, babe?”

Alex absently ran her hands up and down Maggie’s sides, gaze flitting everywhere but at her girlfriend. Maggie started to move off of her, worried that Alex felt trapped. Alex immediately wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist, keeping her on top and pulling her closer. Finally, she met Maggie’s concerned gaze and spoke softly, “I was a few months shy of sixteen. Kara had been with us… just over a year. Dad had… um…” her voice caught, “Dad had just disappeared a few months before.”

Maggie shift her weight on to one elbow and, reaching up with her other hand, smoothed the hair away from Alex’s face, gently trailing her fingers across her girlfriend’s temple and down her cheek. “Yeah?” Her voice was quiet, just above a whisper.

“I um… I got the flu. Nothing major, but I was running a fever.” Alex’s gaze drifted away from Maggie’s again, settling in a steady gaze at the light fixture. “So… I stayed home from school. You know, as you do.”

Maggie shoved aside the anger that came with Alex characterizing the flu as “nothing major, just a fever” and focused on her girlfriend’s words. She chuckled softly at the meme, making a mental note to remind Alex that it was generally used when modifying something one _didn’t_ normally do, but nodded in agreement. She wasn’t sure Alex was even seeing her at the moment, though. Her girlfriend’s gaze was distant, seemingly much more focused on the past than the present for all her grip was ensuring Maggie didn’t move from her position on top of Alex.

“Um… so anyway, mom stayed home with me and Kara went to school. But uh, the whole day mom kind of ran around the house worrying about Kara. You know… what if something happened and I wasn’t there? Or what if Kara needed something?” Alex was silent for several moments. “Mostly, she fretted that she should have kept Kara home also. Claimed Kara was sick or something too, so that she wouldn’t be there without me to protect her. I… I don’t even remember if she actually spent any time looking after me.”

Finally, _finally_ , Alex met Maggie’s eyes once more. Maggie felt her heart break at the gentle, almost devastated, look in her girlfriend’s eyes. She didn’t even know if her girlfriend realized how much quiet hurt was radiating off of her. “Um, anyway, Kara stayed home the rest of the time I was sick enough to warrant staying home. And I… I just… I never stayed home sick again.” Alex shrugged almost indifferently.

Maggie frowned, struggling mightily to keep the anger out of her voice. “So you’re saying you haven’t stayed home sick since you were what, fifteen? Until recently that is.”

Alex shrugged, her gaze suddenly shying away again. “No reason to. If I can move and I’m not dying, not much reason to stay home. Besides, what if Kara needs me?”

“Alex…”

Alex shrugged again. “It’s fine, Maggie.”

Maggie frowned, propping herself up further on her hands so she could look down at Alex properly, straining at Alex’s grip on her waist slightly. “It’s _not_ fine. Do you resent staying home with me?”

That made Alex meet her gaze in startlement, eyes wide. “What? No!” She automatically released her grip on Maggie’s waist, hands slipping to rest at Maggie’s hips once more. Fingers digging in as if to keep Maggie from moving even further away. “Of course not.”

“Alex…” Maggie waited for Alex to cock her head curiously, one eyebrow raising slightly in question. “You know you’re allowed to look after yourself, right?”

“Of course.” The words weren’t convincing; Alex was glancing away again even as she tugged Maggie closer.

Maggie cocked her head and tried a different tack. “You stay home with me.”

Alex shifted but didn’t try to move away. “I don’t—you’re important.”

“You don’t what?” Alex wouldn’t look at her, fingers flexing almost rhythmically against Maggie. “Alex? Sweetheart?”

“Please don’t call me that.” The response was clearly automatic.

“Okay…”

Alex sighed and finally looked back up at Maggie. “Sorry, it’s just… that’s what my mom calls me. Or some variation.”

Maggie half-smiled. “Got it. Never again. Because I definitely don’t want you thinking of me like your mom.” She leaned down to press her lips against Alex’s and the half-smile became a full one for just a moment as she felt Alex relax under her.

They kissed slowly for several minutes before Maggie abruptly rolled them so Alex was on top. Alex broke the kiss, laughing down at her. “You know, usually _I’m_ the one who puts us in this position.”

Maggie grinned up at her, draping her arms loosely around Alex’s neck. “Maybe I just really like this view.” She pulled Alex down for another, much briefer, kiss. “Also… I wanted to follow up on the ‘I don’t’ thing but I don’t want you to feel trapped.” Alex blinked down at her, clearly a little startled, and Maggie hurriedly continued, “You don’t have to tell me. I just… I just want to help. If I can.”

Alex shook her head slightly. “No, I…” She moved off of Maggie and perched on the edge of the bed.

Maggie sat up, mentally kicking herself. Tentatively she rested a hand on Alex’s back, ready to move away if there was even a hint that Alex was uncomfortable with it. Instead, Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand and pulled her arm around her waist, so that Maggie ended up pressed against Alex’s back. Maggie pressed a soft kiss to the back of Alex’s neck then rested her cheek against the other woman’s shoulder blade, waiting patiently.

After a moment Alex continued, head ducked and her hands playing with Maggie’s. “You’re important and I don’t want you mad at me. Anyone else I ever dated, I mean it was years ago now but… they wanted to do the whole ‘call in sick so we can stay home and have sex’ thing too and I never would. And then they’d get mad and resent my work or resent Kara and leave. I just… I don’t want you to be mad. Or to leave.”

Maggie wondered just how many people in Alex’s past had done this. Had resented her drive for perfection. Had gotten mad at her for refusing to blow off work or her sister. Had pushed at Alex out of frustration, wishing Alex would just bend to convention and put a relationship above all else. Had simply left when it was obvious Alex cared just as much about her sister or her work as making her lover happy. It was all too familiar a story.

“Alex, I would never get mad at you about work. Or Kara. Or if you don’t want to call in sick on a workday. Assuming you’re not actually sick. Because I am going to insist you start using sick days for their actual purpose as well as fun.”

Alex laughed softly, leaning backward into Maggie. “J’onn will be ecstatic. He always gets mad at me for coming into work sick.”

Maggie shifted so her legs bracketed Alex’s hips and she could properly press her chest and stomach against Alex’s back. Smiling slightly against Alex’s shoulder, she snuck her hands under the edge of her girlfriend’s shirt, resting them on Alex’s stomach.

Alex jumped slightly, grumbling. “How the hell did your hands get so cold?”

Maggie hummed. “Cold hands, warm heart.” She felt Alex’s upper body shake gently with a chuckle and her smile broadened. “So, did you want to go to work or stay home with, what was it today, the consumption?”

Alex laughed again, tangling her fingers with Maggie’s. “We can stay home.”


	2. Cipher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Danvers' normal handwriting is the bane of the DEO lab techs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came about because I just can't believe that Alex Danvers, holder of at least one doctorate, actually has neat handwriting without actively trying to make it that way.
> 
> As always thanks to Sithwitch for the quick beta. :)

Agent Sloan groaned audibly when he saw the lab report on top of the stack of reports he needed to enter into the system that day. Most of the researchers took notes by hand and then the lab techs entered them into the system the following morning. _Most_ of the researchers also had legible handwriting, or at least attempted to make it so. Except that morning he got one of Agent Danvers’ lab reports and for the life of him he could never decipher 90% of the words on the page. Ironically, the part that was usually most legible was her signature at the bottom. Unhelpfully, he knew no other DEO agent could read her handwriting either and it had been that way since she’d joined the DEO.

At first a few techs had tried to ask her to rewrite them, hoping a second draft would be legible. No such luck. She’d rewritten the first few and then once she discovered the request wasn’t because she’d done something wrong, she’d refused. A few deadly glares and the rapid spread of rumors once everyone realized just how well Alex Danvers had taken to DEO training and no one dared ask again. Instead, they’d simply taken to scanning her reports and attaching them to the appropriate file.

Once Kara had started working with the DEO life for the techs on lab report duty had gotten immeasurably better. She’d heard them complaining one day and offered to take a look at her sister’s handwriting. That was when the lab techs found out that Kara Danvers had a surprisingly inventive vocabulary when it came to cursing and had no compunctions about using it when referring to Alex Danvers. Fortunately, she also was well used to the scribbles masquerading as handwriting and could translate it for the techs to properly enter into the system. She also was generally more than willing to do so if provided with snacks, so the lab techs had simply started keeping a “translate Agent Danvers’s handwriting” fund.

Sighing, Sloan grabbed the report and went to see if Kara was around. He hoped she had come in with Agent Danvers that morning before work as she was wont to do. He found Agent Danvers already in her lab but no sign of Kara, either in her normal clothes or as Supergirl. Sighing, he headed for the command center, hoping she was there but not very confident. If she wasn’t with Agent Danvers this early she probably wasn’t there at all. Sure enough, the command center was devoid of any superheroes.

Sloan stopped at Vasquez’s station. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen Supergirl this morning?”

Vasquez glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. “No, why?” Wordlessly he held up the lab report. Vasquez didn’t laugh, or even smile, but he could tell she was highly amused. “Sorry, Sloan. If I see her I’ll let her know but I don’t think she’s planning to be here today outside an emergency.”

Sloan sighed and nodded. “Figures. Thanks, Vasquez.”

“Why don’t you guys just ask Danvers what it says?”

Sloan looked at her incredulously. “Are you kidding?”

“She’s not _that_ scary.”

“Who’s not that scary? Hey, Vasquez.” Sloan jumped at the voice that sounded suddenly behind him and whipped around. Detective Maggie Sawyer was giving him a curious smile, head cocked, two cups of coffee in her hands.

“Your girlfriend,” Vasquez responded dryly.

Detective Sawyer just laughed. “What’d she do this time? I swear she had coffee before leaving.”

“Nothing. She did nothing,” Sloan hurried to respond. He did _not_ need Agent Danvers upset with him. Then the identity of the person he was talking to hit him. _If anyone can read this besides Kara it would be her… right?_ “But actually, detective… could I ask you a favor?”

Sawyer arched an eyebrow. “Depends on the favor.”

“Can you read this?” He practically shoved the report at her.

She blinked and set the coffees down on the console. “Uh, sure?” She held out a hand for the pages and Sloan sighed in relief as he handed them over. _Perfect_. He jumped when she started laughing.

“Ma’am?”

Sawyer waved him off, still laughing.

Bewildered he turned to Vasquez who was actually grinning. Still confused Sloan turned back to Sawyer who had finally seemed to get herself under control. “Ma’am?”

“I’m sorry, kid. I can’t read that. Who the hell’s handwriting is that and who taught them how to write?”

“I… umm…” He wasn’t really sure what to say. He’d been positive that Detective Sawyer would be able to read Agent Danvers’s handwriting.

Vasquez saved him. “It’s Agent Danvers’s lab report.”

Sawyer blinked then started laughing again. “ _Alex_?”

“Yes?”

Sloan jumped again. He had completely missed Agent Danvers’s approach. She was now standing just to the side of Detective Sawyer and giving them all a quizzical look.

Sawyer just turned with a broad grin and kissed Danvers on the cheek. “Hey, babe.”

Danvers looked away from Sloan and smiled down at her girlfriend. Sloan was positive he’d never seen her so happy, even around Kara. “Hey, yourself. What are you doing here? And why do you have my lab report?”

“Coffee delivery. I was on my way to an interview that just _conveniently_ brought me past here.”

Danvers’s smile seemed to broaden. “Oh yeah?” She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Sawyer’s lips. Sloan looked away awkwardly, not wanting to be caught staring at his superior even if she was acting extremely out of character. Vasquez was openly amused at his discomfort.

“So, seriously, why do you have my lab report?”

“Oh, he wanted me to read it.” Sloan’s head whipped back around in time to catch Sawyer waving a hand in his direction. _No no no…_

Danvers looked over and raised an eyebrow at him. “There a problem with my findings, Agent Sloan?”

“Oh, uh, n—no…”

Sawyer was still grinning up at Agent Danvers. “I’m guessing he can’t read your handwriting, Danvers.”

Agent Danvers frowned and snatched the paper from Sawyer’s hand. “I don’t see why not; it’s perfectly clear. It says right here—‘the combination resulted in a lower alkaline level which was unexpected.’”

Sawyer peered at the paper where Danvers was pointing. For his part, Sloan felt rooted in place. This could not be happening. “Are you sure, Danvers? Because that looks like scribbles to me. Maybe you should stick to the small caps like when you leave me notes.”

Danvers scowled and Sloan took an involuntary step backward. “That takes too long. This is much faster and is _perfectly legible_.”

Sloan felt positive anyone, even someone dating Agent Danvers, would recoil at the look on her face. But Sawyer just laughed up at her. She leaned up and placed another kiss on Agent Danvers’s cheek. “Whatever you say, Danvers. Now, why don’t we go drink this coffee and let the poor agent get back to his work, hmm?”

Sloan braced himself for the sure-to-be-biting words that were certain to follow. Except Agent Danvers just scowled down at her girlfriend for a moment before a slight smile curled her lips. Danvers didn’t even look at Sloan as she shoved the lab report back toward him. As soon as he’d snatched it back, she simply grabbed the two coffees and handed one to Sawyer. Slinging an arm around Sawyer’s shoulders, Danvers absently nodded at Sloan and Vasquez before turning and steering Sawyer in the direction of her lab. Sloan watched them go, heads tilted toward each other and clearly talking quietly, shocked he hadn’t gotten a dressing down.

He turned to Vasquez in bafflement. She just smirked up at him before turning back to her console. “Told you she wasn’t that scary.”

“Says you. Just… tell Supergirl I need her help if you see her, thanks.” Sloan hurried back to his office, hoping Detective Sawyer would distract Agent Danvers enough that she wouldn’t just come track him down later.


	3. Do No Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex doesn't know what to think of herself after the first time she kills in the field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things. 1) This one is set prior to the show, a little more than a year after Alex started at the DEO. 2) I'm going to at least partially blame this one on iamdeltas :)
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments on the previous chapters! Feel free to find me over on tumblr, same name, also!

Intellectually, Alex had known it was coming. Director Henshaw had certainly not hidden the fact that he was training her to be a soldier, not just a doctor. Intellectually, she had accepted it. But she still had never really _understood_. So here she was. Sitting in the empty locker room at the DEO, staring at her hands and trying not to hyperventilate.

Her hands were long since clean, one of the first things she had done as soon as medical had cleared her. She had changed out of her tactical gear and was dressed comfortably in jeans and a sweater, leather jacket waiting to be donned. She’d sat down to pull on her boots, intending to leave as soon as she was done. Head for home and the comfort of a drink that might help her forget. But still she sat, staring at hands that, until recently, had been covered in an alien’s blood.

 _Do no harm…_ the words had flickered through her mind once it was over and settled, heavily, a mental weight she was positive she could physically feel. She couldn’t shake it, couldn’t convince herself to move on and go home. She had gone through the motions after, training taking over. But the months of training with Henshaw, the further months working in the DEO, becoming an expert shot, perfecting experiments and studies on alien physiology, even her first several field missions had not prepared her. She thought they had. Had convinced herself, when she was finally allowed in the field after a year of working for the DEO, that she was ready.

She wasn’t.

Alex wasn’t sure if it would have been better or worse had it happened differently. Maybe if it had been a gunshot from a distance, she wouldn’t feel like she did now. But the greater part of her knew that wasn’t true. At best it would have delayed the inevitable. Having to use the tactical knife made it so much worse for a first kill. But even if she’d had the benefit of distance the fact still would remain.

She’d killed another sentient being.

_Do no harm._

Alex let her head drop, cradling it in her hands. God… what would her mom think if she knew? What would _Kara_ think? Her baby sister that she had spent almost as much time now protecting as she’d had without knowing her. Kara who, despite her own demons, determinedly saw the good in everyone and everything. Whose cousin was freaking _Superman_ , paragon of Truth, Justice, and the American Way.

Not that she could tell them. And didn’t that just make it ten times worse? Not that they would understand. Kara would try. But her mom? Alex could all but hear her mother’s disgusted words. _Is this what you’re using your degrees for, Alexandra? You are a_ doctor _! You swore to do no harm! How is this upholding that? I thought you decided on the dual degree so you could do medical research!_ Shit. Maybe her mom was right. All she seemed to do was fail.

“Agent Danvers.”

Alex jumped, trained response having her reach for a gun that wasn’t there, when a voice spoke nearby. After a second her brain processed the voice, recognizing it as Director Henshaw. She straightened. “Sir.”

He frowned slightly and took a seat on the bench in front of the facing row of lockers. “Alex. Everything alright?”

“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t it be? Everything’s fine. Sir.” She winced, knowing she’d spoken far too fast and far too much.

He sighed, leaning forward, hands clasped and forearms resting on his knees. They studied each other in silence for several long seconds. Alex wondered if he was about to tell her he’d made a mistake. That clearly she wasn’t cut out for this and she should go get a job in an actual lab instead of wasting his time. That she—his voice cut off her spiraling thoughts. His words were not at all what Alex was expecting. “What happened?”

“I—what?” Alex was confused. Surely he had seen the reports, knew exactly what had happened. Knew she’d had to execute the second level of the same orders they always got before going into the field. The same orders she had always known she would almost certainly one day have to follow. And had now found her on the verge of a breakdown in the locker room. Shouldn’t he be telling her he needed people who could do this job without having said breakdown afterward?

His voice was calm, no judgment tinging it at all. “In your words. What happened, Alex?”

“I… um…” She took a ragged breath.

“Take your time.”

“Um… he surprised us. Johnson and I were bringing up the rear per Ross’ orders. He knocked out Johnson immediately. And then, uh, he grabbed me. Around the throat.” She waved vaguely at her neck where she knew bruises were starting to appear. She would have to make excuses not to see Kara for at least a little while.

“And then? He was telepathic right?” Alex nodded slightly. Henshaw’s voice was gentler than she’d ever heard it. “What did he say to you, Alex?”

“He uh… he mentioned Alura. Said he could see in my mind how I was her daughter’s sister. I couldn’t… I couldn’t _not_ think about her. He said he was going to kill me. To get to her. To get revenge on Alura by making her daughter suffer.” She stopped abruptly, knowing if she kept talking she wouldn’t be able to keep holding back the tears.

Henshaw nodded as if he’d expected her words, though Alex wasn’t sure how he could. Her report had only stated that the alien made it clear he was about to kill her. Self-defense. That’s what her team leader, Agent Ross, had said.

_Do no harm._

The words kept reverberating in her mind. Alex still wasn’t sure she didn’t just call it murder.

“Agent Danvers. Alex.” Henshaw waited until she looked at him again. “What would have happened if you hadn’t killed him?”

Alex flinched. “It… it doesn’t matter. I’m a _doctor_!”

He tilted his head, curiously. “Why did you then?”

“To protect Kara.” The response was unthinking. Nearly everything she did was to protect her sister.

Henshaw nodded. “And if she hadn’t been threatened?”

“To protect his future victims.”

He nodded. “A valid reason.” He paused. “If it was just your life?”

“I… I don’t know. Maybe…”

“What if you hadn’t? What would have happened?”

“I should have been able to bring him in! That was the mission!”

Henshaw nodded, patiently. “But missions don’t always go as planned, you know this, Alex. You couldn’t bring him in alive. What would have happened if you hadn’t killed him? Defended yourself?”

“I…” Alex sighed.

Henshaw stood, stepping to her side. “Your life is just as valuable, Alex. _You_ are special.”

She stared at her hands for a long moment. She’d done it because he’d threatened Kara. She’d done it to protect the people he might have killed, having already killed several. She didn’t know what she’d do if it had just been her life in the balance. Finally, she responded. “Yes, sir. Thank you.”

He squeezed her shoulder, voice warming. “Anytime, Alex. Get some rest.”

She looked up at him, meeting his steady gaze for the first time since she’d started talking. She gave him a wan but grateful smile. “I will.”

He nodded, giving her shoulder another, brief, squeeze, and left.

_Do no harm._

Alex took a deep breath and stood, grabbing her jacket. Maybe sometimes you could prevent harm best by doing it yourself. For Kara. To protect others… yeah… maybe she could do that. Slinging her jacket on, Alex grabbed her helmet and keys from her locker, deciding to grab some ice cream on the way home.


	4. Hit Wizards and Aurors Don't Mix... Or Do They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU for Day 4 of Sanvers Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I meant to participate in every day of Sanvers week but so far this was the first day I could think of something to write. If I end up writing more (whether for future days or retroactively for past days), I'll add them here.
> 
> I messed around with the age gaps a little for this one. Instead of Kara being ~2 years younger than Alex as she is in canon, I made her 5 years younger for the purposes of this story.

Alex frowned thoughtfully down at the mess in front of her. Head Auror J’onzz had sent her to investigate as soon as reports of unforgivables being thrown around had come in. Unfortunately, by the time she arrived, no one was around except a couple dead bodies. A quick glance didn’t show obvious signs of unforgivable curses but she’d take a better look later. On the surface, though, it appeared that cause of death was the giant gashes cutting through both victims’ chests. The rest of her team, two more Aurors, prowled the far side of the crime scene using spells to examine the area.

A slight noise had her spinning, wand dropping neatly into her hand from the sheath on her arm as she did so. The witch who had apparently just apparated onto the scene with a small group of witches and wizards looked startled to find herself facing the glowing end of a wand.

“Hey, whoa, easy!”

Alex frowned slightly, taking in the other woman’s appearance. The robes marked her as Magical Law Enforcement Squad, Hit Wizards to be exact. But those could be faked. Not lowering her wand, Alex growled out, “Who the hell are you and why are you at my crime scene?”

The woman arched an eyebrow. “Your crime scene? I was sent by the Head of the MLES; who the hell are _you_?”

“I asked you first.”

There was a pause then the woman heaved a sigh. “Maggie Sawyer, Hit Wizard. Sent to investigate these deaths. I’ll grab my badge if you’ll let me.”

Alex pondered the information for a moment then nodded, lowering her wand slightly. Sawyer reached slowly into her robe pulling out a badge holder and handing it over. Alex narrowed her eyes at the woman before tapping the holder with her wand and glancing down at it. The badge glowed briefly and the Hit Wizard emblem appeared in the air, rotating briefly. A specialized charm that would be very hard to duplicate outside the Ministry. Scowling, Alex handed the badge back.

Sawyer tucked it away and cocked her head. “Showed you mine. Show me yours. Who the hell are you?”

Alex kept scowling but tugged out her own badge, handing it to the Hit Wizard. “Auror Alex Danvers. We have reports of unforgivables; this is my crime scene.” She watched carefully as Sawyer performed the same ritual on Alex’s badge that Alex had on hers before handing it back.

Sawyer’s lips twisted. “We received no such reports.”

“Not my problem. Take it up with the MLES.” Alex started to turn back to the crime scene, dismissing the Hit Wizard.

Behind her she heard Sawyer scoff. “Slytherins never really do change, do they? Always insist they know best.”

Alex half-turned back around. “What?”

Sawyer gestured at the badge holder still in Alex’s hand, green leather accented in silver. It had been a gift from Kara when Alex passed Auror training a couple years before. “Most people don’t carry items in that particular color scheme unless they’re a Slytherin.”

Alex arched an eyebrow. “And here I was under the impression that, according to my sister, house affiliations no longer mattered after Hogwarts.”

Sawyer blinked then cocked her head. “Danvers… Any relation to Kara Danvers?”

Alex barely registered that her wand had risen again, snapping toward Sawyer. “How do you know my sister?” she snarled.

Sawyer seemed taken aback. Her wand had appeared in her hand almost as quickly as Alex’s had risen but she seemed unsure whether to raise it or not. “What the hell, Danvers?”

“I asked, how do you know my sister?” Alex enunciated the words deliberately, taking a step toward Sawyer. Peripherally she could see the other MLES members and Aurors watching in concern, wands raised but uncertain.

“She interviewed me last summer while she was interning at the _Prophet_! Merlin’s beard, Danvers, you’d think I was threatening her!”

Alex narrowed her eyes, assessing the truth of Sawyer’s words. “She’s still a student. I refuse to apologize for protecting her from people that shouldn’t even know her.” After another several seconds, Alex lowered her wand grudgingly. “Fine. Now get off my crime scene.”

Sawyer glared at her for several seconds before shaking her head slightly. With a slightly disbelieve scoff, she commented, “See you around, Danvers,” before waving her team off and apparating away.

Alex dismissed the Hit Wizard from her mind, intent on studying the crime scene and getting samples back to her lab in the Ministry to see if there was any sign of unforgivable curses having been used on the victims before death.

* * *

 Alex rubbed her forehead in exhaustion as she dropped back into her chair in the Auror office. Automatically, she tugged her calendar over and almost immediately had to stifle a groan. She’d completely forgotten about that damn blind date Kara and Lucy had set her up on. And naturally, short of pestering Lucy, she had no way of cancelling because she didn’t know who the other woman was. She hadn’t dated but once or twice since leaving Hogwarts and her sister and best friend had decided that had gone on long enough. And, of course, after she’d immediately researched her previous blind dates and found reasons to not meet them, they had refused to even give her a name this time.

“Damnit.” Alex sighed and glanced at the clock. She had just enough time to change and apparate to the bar if she used freshening charms instead of taking a proper shower. She really wanted to keep running tests on her samples, almost done with the complex set of spells that would reveal if Crucio had been performed on the tissue prior to death. Unfortunately, in her opinion, she was at a point where a break, even overnight, would not disrupt the magic and she just _knew_ if she didn’t go, she’d end up hearing about it from Lucy _and_ Kara.

A curly haired head popped around the entrance to her cubicle. Lucy Lane grinned at her broadly.

“Speak of the devil,” Alex muttered.

Lucy ignored her. “Almost ready for your date?”

“No. Yes. No.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Well, not dressed like that you’re not, no. Come on. Up. I refuse to let you sit here and get lost in your work when you could be finally having a life.”

“Do I have to?” Alex groaned but stood, allowing Lucy to grab her arm and start dragging her toward the Auror locker rooms.

“Yes.”

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, Alex let herself be steered into the locker room.

“Change,” Lucy ordered, with a shove toward Alex’s locker.

Alex arched an eyebrow at her friend as she tugged off her Auror robe. “How do you know I even have something to change into?”

“Because I know you, Danvers. Come on; hurry up.”

Alex grumbled but continued changing, swiftly casting freshening charms and exchanging plain brown dragonhide pants and shirt for a nicer pair of black dragonhide pants and a silver collared shirt. Shiny black dragonhide boots completed the nearly monochromatic look. Pulling on a flowing black robe with subtle green and silver accents at the throat, she turned back to Lucy. “Is this acceptable?”

Lucy studied her for a moment before nodding. “Yes. Though you really could stand to add some color to your wardrobe, Alex.” Lucy raised a hand, forestalling Alex’s gesture to the accent pieces. “That _aren’t_ silver and green.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I’ll think about it.” She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “Are you going to tell me her name now? It’s not like I have time to do anything with it.”

Lucy seemed to consider it before shaking her head with a grin. “Nah. It’ll do you good not to have the upper hand for once.”

“Lucy…” Alex dragged out the name warningly.

Lucy just laughed at her. “Come on. Time to go or you’ll be late. Don’t want to keep the lady waiting do you?”

Alex grumbled, “Maybe I do.”

Lucy just shook her head and shoved Alex toward the door. “Come on, grumpy.”

Making sure she had her wand and wallet, Alex followed Lucy to the Ministry Apparition Point. “I don’t need a babysitter, you know. I _did_ pass my apparition test.”

Lucy snorted. “I know. But clearly _someone_ needs to make sure you go where you’re supposed to.” She paused then softened. “Unless you really aren’t up for it. I heard about the murder case.”

Alex sighed but waved a hand. “It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m up for a date.” She paused a beat then flashed a grin. “Even if it’s probably the result of your terrible taste in women. Again.”

“Hey! Kara likes her, too!”

“Oh yes, my seventeen year old sister is _definitely_ who I want picking my dates.”

“Just apparate to the damn bar.”

“Yes, ma’am.” With a mock salute, Alex did just that, knowing Lucy would be right behind her. Sure enough, her best friend appeared only seconds after Alex. Both women glanced up at the sign for the bar they were standing in front of. “The White Dragon” was nice, not too run down and not too fancy. Ideal for a first date. It was, also, not too busy in the middle of the week, which Alex found ideal.

Lucy smiled and patted her arm. “Good to go, champ?”

“Yeah, yeah. See you later, Luce.”

“Have fun, Danvers. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“That leaves a _lot_ of wiggle room, Lane.”

With a cocky grin, Lucy disapparated, leaving Alex to take a deep breath. She could leave right now and Lucy wouldn’t know. Oh, who was she kidding? Lucy would somehow definitely know and Alex would catch hell for it. Especially since _she’d_ been the one to say she was up for it instead of taking the out Lucy offered. Taking another deep breath, Alex headed inside.

She looked around, scanning the room for someone with a yellow paper badger dancing in front of them. Naturally, for all her sister’s talk of houses not mattering after Hogwarts, leave it to Kara to pick her house colors and emblem when she needed to think of something to use as a marker. It was part of why Alex had chosen these particular robes. Sure the coloring was subtle but she wasn’t as naïve as her sister as to think that being a Slytherin didn’t matter.

She had only gotten halfway through her sweep when her gaze stopped on a profile that was familiar as of that morning. A swift glance through the rest of the bar revealed no yellow badgers so, figuring her date had not yet arrived, Alex sauntered toward the familiar face. With a smirk, she drawled, “Sawyer. Long time, no see.”

The other woman spun on her stool with a glare that morphed into a look somewhere between resignation and amusement. “Danvers. Fancy seeing you here.”

Alex let her gaze sweep down the other woman quickly. Sawyer had also changed, now wearing robes not dissimilar from Alex’s own. Where Alex’s were high collared, however, Sawyer’s weren’t, allowing the white collared shirt she wore to show at the neck. Alex was pretty sure Sawyer’s boots were dragonhide also, though it was hard to tell for sure in the lighting. “Yes, well, I’m meeting someone. And you?”

Sawyer arched an eyebrow. “Are we friendly now? Because it sure didn’t seem that way earlier.”

Alex sighed, tired gaze flicking down and to the side and landing on a dancing yellow badger. It had been hidden by Sawyer’s frame from Alex’s viewpoint at the door. She froze then let out a self-deprecating laugh. “Of course it’s you.”

“Excuse me?”

Alex looked back up, waving a hand at the badger. “Let me guess. Here for a blind date?”

Sawyer looked at her warily. “Yes, how did—you. I should’ve guessed Kara wanted to set me up with her sister.”

Alex smiled tightly. “So it would seem. I see Kara convinced you to use her dancing Hufflepuff badger.”

Sawyer cocked her head, smiling curiously. “Actually, it was my idea. House pride and all that.”

Alex paused then laughed. “I should have guessed, and I do not mean that in a bad way. Do you mind if I sit or would you rather I leave?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“On whether you’re going to apologize for earlier at my crime scene.”

Alex grimaced. “Ah. Yes. Like I said, I’m not going to apologize for defending my sister. But… I’m sorry for being a jerk before that.” She paused, then smirked. “And for the record, it is still my crime scene until we establish for sure whether a dark wizard was present or not.”

Maggie studied her for a moment then nodded, gesturing at the bar stool at Alex’s hip. “Be my guest.” She gestured at M’gann. “Drink?”

“Sure.” Alex glanced behind the bar briefly then smiled at M’gann. She didn’t come to The White Dragon often but she’d met the owner on more than one occasion. “Just a Knotgrass Mead, thanks, M’gann.”

“Same.” Once M’gann had handed over the glasses of mead and left, Maggie turned back to Alex. “So, Danvers, Auror _and_ Healer training?”

“How did you—? Kara.” Alex sighed. “Yes.”

“Is that why you’re so confident you can determine if an unforgivable was used? I didn’t think there was any way to tell after death.”

Alex couldn’t completely restrain the small, but proud, smile. “There wasn’t. By using some arithmancy techniques, combined with various detection and healing spells, and of course an extensive study into how the unforgivables work and the spell crafting principles underlying them, I devised a course of spellwork that can determine with high accuracy whether Crucio or the Killing Curse were applied to a body prior to death. Unfortunately, both courses of spells are highly complex and take a long time to… and you probably don’t want to hear all this.” She chanced a glance at Maggie, expecting a bored look (after all, talking about her spell research had driven away many a date in the past). Unexpectedly, Maggie was watching her with an interested smile.

“Actually, I do. I’ll admit I probably wouldn’t understand said arithmancy techniques or spell crafting principles, it wasn’t really my focus area in school. But it’s really interesting. And useful. So by all means, continue.”

“Really?” Alex couldn’t entirely stop the skeptical tone.

“Really.”

Studying Maggie for a long moment, looking for any signs of a lie and finding none, Alex smiled shyly. “Ok. So as I was saying…”

Maggie listened with interest, interjecting the occasional question about the application of the spells and other uses for Alex’s research. Eventually the conversation drifted from work to other topics until M’gann finally kicked them out when the bar closed.

Standing outside, Alex shifted, grateful for the warm robe as the fall wind picked up. “So, um, I had a good time. Would you… would you like to do it again?” This was the part that worried her most. This date had gone better than any she could think of but part of her was still terrified that Maggie would say “thanks but no thanks” to the idea of a second one.

The shorter witch grinned up at her. “I’d like that. Just so long as you don’t steal any more of my crime scenes.” Alex froze, not entirely sure whether that was a joke. Maggie’s smile gentled and she rested a hand on Alex’s arm. “I’m kidding, Danvers. I’d love to go on another date with you, crime scene or no crime scene.”

“Oh.” Alex’s shoulders dropped slightly in relief. “Great. I’ll send you an owl then? Maybe we could do something this weekend?”

“Sounds good. Have a good night, Alex. I’ll look for your owl.” With that, Maggie placed a swift kiss on Alex’s lips, grinning at the slightly poleaxed look on Alex’s face before apparating away.

Alex stood grinning stupidly for several minutes before finally shaking herself and apparating home. Lucy was going to be unbearable, claiming full credit for this but Alex didn’t care in the slightest. (Lucy did, in fact, claim credit for them getting together until long after Alex and Maggie were married and all of them had their own kids at Hogwarts).


	5. Sisters Are Better Than Reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex's first sisters' night after Alex has started training at the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danvers Sisters Week #1 - Sisters' Night
> 
> So, I decided to actually separate these out from this since this was intended to just be a Sanvers collection. I've posted this one and all future ones to "Sisters Are Better Than Reindeer" and all future Danvers sisters stuff will go in there. I will leave this here though since it already is here.

Alex nervously ran her hand over the back of her head, not yet used to the feel of the short hair there when just the day before her hair had fallen to nearly her waist. She had to admit, she definitely liked the feeling. It was far more comfortable in the already rapidly warming California summer. And it would be easier to deal with and more practical for her training at the DEO which had just begun earlier that week. Two days of dealing with pulling her hair back and having it get in the way of practically everything she tried to do was more than enough to convince Alex that short was the way to go.

But while she liked it, she wasn’t really sure how anyone else would take it. That “anyone else” consisting pretty much of just her sister and mother given Alex’s lack of real friends. The few “friends” she’d sort of made in grad school had drifted away once they realized she really meant it when she said she was going to stop partying and refocus on her studies. Of course, those friends had only appeared after she’d begun said partying in the first place. Her normal dedication to work didn’t usually leave much time for socializing.

Except for Kara. Kara who she hadn’t seen since graduation last Friday and who had no idea Alex had decided to cut off all her hair. Alex took a deep breath. It would be fine. It had to be fine. Kara would like it. Yes. Right. She took another deep breath. At least it wasn’t Eliza, who Alex was fairly positive would _not_ like it. But Eliza had left the day after graduation so it was just Alex and Kara. Having their first sisters’ night in several weeks since Alex had been focused on wrapping up her clinical rotations and getting ready for graduation. And finishing up the final exams for the academic and shooting portions of her training at the DEO but Kara didn’t know about that. If Alex had her way, Kara would _never_ know about that.

Absently ruffling the pixie cut once more with her free hand, Alex exited the elevator and headed for Kara’s apartment, absently shifting the weight of the bag of ice cream she carried in the other hand. Here went nothing. Not that she was really scared Kara wouldn’t like it. Much. Quickly she reviewed her story to explain the hair change, knowing Kara was certain to ask, before knocking.

“It’s open!”

Rolling her eyes, Alex pushed the door open. “You know, Kar, you really should lock your door. Especially if you’re not going to get up to answer it.”

“I knew it was you.” Kara rolled her head on the back of the couch to look at her sister, grinning. Kara sat upright suddenly and froze, staring at Alex. Alex shifted nervously, resisting the urge to raise her hand to her hair again. After several seconds, Kara blurted, “You cut your hair!”

“I… uh, yeah, yeah I did.”

“When?”

“Um, this morning.” Kara bounded up from the couch and moved closer, still studying Alex intently. Alex smiled nervously, automatically reaching up to tuck hair that wasn’t there behind her ear. “So… what do you think?”

“Oh!” Kara smiled blindingly. “I love it! I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting it. I don’t think you’ve had short hair since I moved in.”

“No, I don’t think so either.” Alex relaxed, smile turning more natural now that it seemed her sister was ok with the drastic change.

Kara reached out as if to rub Alex’s head and Alex laughed, swatting her sister’s hand away. “You don’t need to pet me, Kara.”

“But it’s so short!”

“Yes, and? I’m not a puppy. Even if you do resemble one sometimes.” She grinned teasingly.

Kara gasped in mock-offense. “I am not!”

“Says the girl who’s first reaction was to pet my head just because I cut my hair,” Alex deadpanned.

“Hmph.” Kara pouted briefly but Alex could see the happiness in her eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Alex patted Kara on the arm and moved toward the couch. “I see you already got a head start on the pizza.”

“Only fair now that I know you didn’t tell me about your haircut.”

“You didn’t know that when you started eating,” Alex protested, putting the ice cream she was carrying in the fridge before flopping onto the couch and snagging a slice.

Kara shrugged, collapsing next to her. “Details.”

Alex laughed and nudged her with a toe. “Dork.”

“Takes one to know one,” Kara sing-songed, smiling brightly. “Anyway, why so short? It’s been long for so long I figured you would always keep it that way.”

Alex shrugged nonchalantly, carefully remembering what Director Henshaw had taught her so far about deception. “It just seemed more practical for the lab. And yes, I know I’ve had it long in the lab up until now but I’m tired of pulling it back and having to worry about it. Also, I was thinking of maybe taking some self-defense classes so it will be easier to manage. And less of a target.”

Kara nodded. “Oh, that makes sense.” Then she straightened. “Wait, self-defense? Is something wrong, Alex, because I could—”

“No, no, nothing’s wrong.” Alex cut her off. “It just seems like a good idea now that I’ll have some free time, that’s all. Stay in shape and all that.”

Kara watched her for a moment before nodding slowly. “Ok. But you know that I could—”

“ _Yes_ , Kara. But _you_ need to keep your powers a secret and _I_ can take care of myself. I promise. Ok? There’s no problems, nothing I’m worried about, or anything like that. I just think it would be a good idea and kind of fun.”

“Ok, ok. You’re right. As _usual_.”

Alex smirked. “Of course I am.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Just for that, we’re watching _Frozen_.”

“What? Again? No, come on, Kar.”

“Yep, again. My turn to pick and that’s what I pick. You promised I could pick _anything_ after you had to stop coming to sisters’ nights for a month.”

Alex groaned dropping her head back. “Ugh, fine. Hand me more pizza and a beer. I’m going to need it.”

“Let it go, Alex, let it go.”

Alex poked her sister with her toes again. “Don’t even start.”

Kara just laughed at her and got up to put in the movie, asking as she did so, “So how’s the lab? You started this week right?”

“Yeah. It’s fine. Good. Just getting my bearings, you know. New person and all.”

“You’re going to do awesome! And they’ll realize that soon! I mean, you have _two_ doctorates!”

Alex shifted self-consciously. “Yeah, yep. It’ll be good I’m sure. We’re going to be looking at some new polymer stuff soon. For medical devices.”

“That’s great! That’s part of what your thesis was on, right?”

Alex smiled gratefully. Kara may not have quite the interest in science that Alex did but she’d always listened intently when Alex talked about her work, even if she also sometimes asked a million questions. “Yeah, it was. So we’ll see if any of my work there can be applied.”

“I bet it can. You’re a genius after all.”

Alex shifted again, both pleased at the praise and uncomfortable with the partial lie. Partial because she _was_ studying some polymers, alien ones, at the DEO and would continue to do so even through training. What was another couple hours if you were already there for 12? But medical devices? Not so much, at least not for the purposes Kara assumed. Not for helping humans but helping contain aliens.

Shaking off the slightly morose thoughts, Alex nudged Kara with a lopsided grin. “We gonna watch this thing or what? But no singing!”

“No promises.” Kara grinned and started the movie, resuming munching her pizza.

They were barely halfway through, Alex trying not to fall asleep and Kara, of course, singing along to every song, when Kara suddenly exclaimed, “You know what we should do?!”

Alex startled slightly at the sudden noise. “What?”

“We should dress up as Elsa and Anna for Halloween!”

“What? Kara, no.”

“It would be great! You could be Elsa. And with the short hair, a wig would work so much better than it did last year. And then I’ll be Anna! Oh! And then Winn, you know my friend Winn from CatCo right? Have I introduced you yet? Well, Winn can be Olaf!”

“Kara…”

“It’ll be great! I bet we could find a karaoke bar that night too! And then we can sing!”

Alex let her head flop back on the back of the couch studying the ceiling. “Why me?”

Kara didn’t respond, already lost in excitedly planning for a holiday that was still over four months away.


	6. Came for the Job, Left With a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Maggie got assigned to run security for a scientific conference based on a threat, she never expected to meet a gorgeous scientist that turned out to be more than met the eye. Set pre-canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day one of Sanvers Week Feb 2018 - Alternate Meeting.

Maggie took in the setup in the hotel conference room. It was early, far earlier than the attendees of the convention would begin arriving for the first day of panels, though the organizers were already milling about. It was not, however, too early for Maggie and her fellow Science Division officers to be checking out security. A threat of an alien attack had been anonymously phoned into the precinct the day before. With no way to verify the authenticity, it was deemed a relatively low priority threat by the division. Which didn’t mean they were going to ignore it.

As newest detective in the division, Maggie had been assigned to provide convention security along with a pair of relatively junior officers. They weren’t rookies but nor were they that long out of patrol. Of course, that basically described the Science Division itself as the newest specialized division in the NCPD. Maggie may have only recently transferred over from investigating hate crimes and missing persons and the like over in Vice but even the most senior member of the division had only been there just shy of a year.

Maggie had spent the previous night memorizing the names of all the panelists and studying their specialties, trying to figure out which one of them might be the target. The only one that had really jumped out at her had been a Dr. Danvers, bioengineer but with a litany of research in exobiology. Plus, she was the keynote speaker for the first day. Maggie just hoped that, if there really was a threat, the attack wouldn’t come _during_ said keynote. Corralling a bunch of scientists in the middle of a lunch presentation wasn’t her idea of fun.

That would be happening in one of the hotel ballrooms, however. The space she was currently standing in was one of the larger convention spaces, set up with rows of chairs for listening to presentations. Maggie sighed. On the one hand, the fact that there was only really one way in made security easier. On the other, it would be a nightmare to evacuate if there was a threat.

“Oh! Doctor Danvers! It’s so good to see you again!”

Maggie spun around at the sound of the conference organizer’s voice. _Speaking of Doctor Danvers…_ Maggie paused, head cocked slightly. Ok, Dr. Danvers was _way_ younger than she was expecting given the list of accomplishments. As in younger than Maggie younger. She frowned in suspicion and studied Dr. Danvers carefully. Other than the age, there was nothing particularly off about the woman. She was tall, though Maggie suspected out of her heels she was closer to average height. Auburn hair cropped to just below her chin and dressed in a classic black suit over a white collared shirt. It was the eyes that caught Maggie, though. Big and brown, they looked like they could be the kind of eyes Maggie could easily lose herself in if the woman’s gaze had been warm rather than cool and distant as it was now.

The auburn haired woman smiled politely at the organizer, shaking her hand. “Doctor Yu, it’s good to see you as well.”

“I’m so glad you could make it to the conference. Your recent paper on alien viruses and their transmission vectors was fascinating. I’m very interested to hear about your current research. Are you building on the previous results?”

“Yes, I am. Some of the subsequent testing has revealed some interesting possibilities. Of course, we don’t know exactly where it will take us yet but I’m interested to see what feedback the attendees might have.”

“Excellent. I look forward to hearing about it. Everything is going well in Seattle, I trust? I was so pleased to hear you decided to accept the job there.”

Maggie watched as Danvers’ smile warmed slightly but her eyes glinted with… amusement? “It went great but I’m down here at the National City lab now as of just last month.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful. Congratulations.”

“Thanks, Doctor Yu.”

“Well, I won’t keep you longer. Here’s your badge and the conference program. We just finished setting up the breakfast in the back there so help yourself.”

“Great, thanks.” With another polite smile, Danvers clipped the badge to her suit jacket and moved quickly away from Dr. Yu.

Casually, Maggie moved next to Danvers to grab a cup of coffee. She had to admit, she was curious about this woman. She affected not to notice the sidelong glance Danvers shot her way. Maggie thought the woman would say something but instead, she quietly retrieved a cup of coffee and some fruit and moved to the side of the room.

Maggie frowned thoughtfully. Now that the organizer wasn’t talking to her, Danvers seemed far more standoffish. Which, Maggie supposed, fit for a scientist but still. She’d been hoping to casually initiate some dialogue and see if she could figure out why this woman might be a target. Surreptitiously, she continued to study the woman, watching as Danvers seemed to study the room. Maggie supposed she was taking in the layout in order to scope out the best seats for watching the panels.

She found it interesting that Danvers was here so early. Dr. Yu had told her that attendees, while welcome beginning at eight, didn’t usually show up until much closer to the start time. And yet, here was Dr. Danvers, already in attendance at five ‘til. Even as the day one keynote it seemed slightly strange for the woman to be that early. Unless Danvers _was_ the threat? They’d assumed the threat was external but what if it wasn’t?

Maggie was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice Danvers had moved from her place along the wall until the woman was standing in front of her, smirking slightly.

“Have a question for me, detective?”

Maggie blinked in surprise, straightening. She was instantly wary. “Excuse me?”

Danvers simply appeared amused. “I saw your badge when you got your coffee. I didn’t realize NCPD detectives would be attending this conference.”

“Ah, it’s just me.” Maggie forced a smile and held out a hand. “Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD. We handle all the cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night. Some of the topics sounded like they might be relevant and Doctor Yu was nice enough to let me listen in.”

Danvers studied her for a moment before shaking her hand briefly but firmly. Far more firmly than Maggie was expecting. “Doctor Alex Danvers.”

Maggie cocked her head slightly, not bothering to hide her surprise. “ _Alex_ Danvers?”

Danvers arched an eyebrow coolly. “Yes, Detective?”

“Sorry, it’s just—I thought you were the keynote speaker.” Maggie felt the slight blush creep up her cheeks, embarrassed at her mistake.

“Ah.” Danvers’ smile looked more like a grimace. “The keynote speaker is _Eliza_ Danvers.” She paused then continued, “My mother. I’m presenting on this afternoon’s panel on exobiology.”

Maggie kicked herself mentally. How had she missed that there were two _different_ Dr. Danvers in the program? Externally, she forced another smile, knowing it would make her dimples show. “Well, brains must run in the family.” She winced mentally at how flirty the words sounded.

Danvers simply gave her a puzzled, albeit slightly pained, smile. “Yes, I suppose so.” She glanced away before looking back, gaze cool and collected once again. “So, did you have a question for me or was it about the keynote?” Maggie gave her a curious look and Danvers elaborated. “You were watching me?”

Oh, right. Earlier. When she’d zoned out. Maggie flashed another smile. “Just curious what brought you here so early. Doctor Yu told me you scientists didn’t normally appear until closer to the start of the first panel.”

Danvers shrugged slightly and glanced around as if just noticing she was the only attendee present as yet. “I’d finished my run and was ready to go. No point in waiting upstairs when there’s free coffee down here.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow slightly at the mention of a run and let her gaze flick over the other woman’s form for a moment. The suit wasn’t exactly tailored to show off Danvers’ physique but Maggie found herself abruptly wondering just what kind of shape this woman might be in given she apparently went for early morning runs even when attending academic conferences. “A woman after my own heart. Can’t go wrong with free coffee.” She paused, then added, flashing another charming smile. “Well, unless it’s at the precinct of course.”

Danvers laughed softly and her expression was, briefly, the warmest Maggie had seen it yet. She suddenly wanted to continue trying to put that look on the other woman’s face.

“So, Doctor Danvers, what is it you do?”

Danvers arched an eyebrow, clearly amused but also, somehow, smug? “I’m a bioengineer. I—”

Whatever she’d been about to say was cut off by an “Alexandra!”

Maggie watched in slight concern as Danvers flinched ever so slightly before pasting on a clearly false smile and turning to face the older blonde woman hurriedly making her way to their location. “Hi, Mom.”

Maggie stepped back slightly and watched as the two women embraced, Danvers clearly much stiffer than her mother. After they’d separated, the newcomer studied Danvers for a moment before commenting, “I’m glad you could make it, dear, but you look tired. Is the new lab keeping you working such long hours already?”

Danvers’ smile became more fixed. “Just had a few things to take care of so I could feel comfortable taking these two days off, you know how it is.”

“Of course.” The woman turned to Maggie with a warm smile. “And who’s this?”

Danvers gestured between them, the warmth Maggie had noted earlier now missing. “Mom, this is Detective Sawyer. Sawyer, this is Doctor Eliza Danvers, my mother and the keynote speaker for today.”

Maggie held out a hand with a professional smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Dr. Danvers.”

Eliza shook it, looking curiously between Maggie and her daughter. “You as well, Detective. Seems odd to bring a friend to this, Alex. How’d you two meet?”

Maggie frowned slightly at the tension she could see in Danvers’ frame and took it upon herself to answer with an easy smile. “Oh, no. We just met here actually. I’m in the new Science Division at the NCPD and Doctor Yu was nice enough to let me sit in and listen. See if any of the information might be able to help us in the future. Doctor Danvers here was just keeping me company. Seems we both arrived a bit early.”

“Oh. How wonderful.” Eliza smiled warmly at Maggie then turned back toward the door briefly at the sound of her name. “If you’ll excuse me, girls. Lovely to meet you, Detective.”

She hurried off and Maggie watched Danvers watch her leave. She noted how at least some, though not all, of the tension seemed to bleed from the woman’s frame once her mother was no longer part of the conversation. Carefully, Maggie offered, “She seems nice.”

Danvers turned and gave her a smile that was more like a grimace. “Yes.”

 _Right. Good job, Maggie._ Swiftly, she changed the subject, “So, Danvers, what topic do you think would be of particular interest to us local cops?”

Danvers studied her for a moment, eyes narrowed slightly. Maggie felt vaguely like she was being dissected. After a long moment, Danvers shrugged slightly. “The exobiology panel should have some good information. Particularly Doctor Hamilton’s presentation on environmental adaptation.”

“What about your own presentation?”

“Alien virus transmission vectors?” Danvers smirked slightly. “Probably helpful as well, yes.”

Maggie laughed a little and nodded, trying not to let herself get too caught up in this woman, no matter how fascinating she is. “I’ll try to pay extra close attention then.”

“You do that.” Danvers’ expression had softened again. Just a little bit. But it was gone in an instant as this time it was _her_ name being called.

“Alexandra!”

Danvers turned slightly and Maggie looked past her to see Eliza waving her daughter over. Danvers sighed and gave Maggie a resigned look. “Looks like I need to go. It was nice to meet you, Detective Sawyer.”

“Likewise, Doctor Danvers.”

Maggie watched her go, admiring the way her suit fit and the way the heels made her walk before forcing herself to look away. _You have a job to do, remember, Maggie? And that doesn’t include getting distracted by pretty scientists. Besides, she’s likely straight and definitely way out of your league._ Sighing silently, Maggie resumed watching the room, now slowly filling up with scientists mostly in suits.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around Maggie had to admit she was heartily bored. Not because she didn’t find science interesting, she had a minor in biology after all to complement her criminal justice degree, but because she barely understood one word in ten. The presentations at this conference were definitely far beyond her limited level of science. Sure, she was smart. But this was on a whole different level.

She had also neither seen nor heard any sign of any potential attack. Just before the conference adjourned for a break and for the attendees to make their way to the ballroom for lunch, Maggie slipped out to confer with her officers. They’d had no success either and Maggie sighed before warning them to keep focused. After making sure they were set for lunch, Maggie slipped into the ballroom and nearly collided with Doctor Danvers the younger.

Maggie rocked back on her heels and blinked up at Danvers in surprise who gave her a wryly apologetic grin. “Trying to escape, Danvers?”

She meant it as a joke but Danvers simply shrugged a shoulder. “Whiskey is sounding better by the minute.”

Maggie cocked her head. “Everything ok?”

Danvers merely shrugged again before glancing toward the podium where her mother would, presumably, be giving her presentation shortly. After a moment she turned back to Maggie with a smile. “Do you play pool?”

Maggie blinked, not sure where the question had come from. “Uh, yes.” Was Danvers about to ask her on a date? She didn’t dare let her hopes go up.

“After all this, wanna grab a drink and play a few games?”

Maggie blinked again. Maybe she was. “Like on a date?” The sudden deer in the headlights look from Danvers made Maggie revise her opinion again. _Nope. Probably not a date. Shit._

“Oh, uh, that’s not—I’m not—”

Maggie smiled comfortingly. “I get it. Not a date. Not gay.”

“Uh, right. Um, I have to… go. Presentation.” Danvers gave her a slightly jerky nod and pivoted smoothly, hurrying away.

Maggie sighed. Well, that definitely could have gone better. She leaned against the back wall to eat her lunch and watch the crowd, pushing thoughts of Dr. Alex Danvers to the side.

* * *

The following morning found Maggie back at the conference and seriously wondering if the tip had been a joke. The final panels the previous day had been interesting and, despite her lack of understanding, Maggie had been captivated by Danvers’ presentation. The confidence with which the other woman spoke and the spark of excitement that came through when she was talking about science fascinated Maggie. She was pretty sure she could listen to Danvers talk about science for hours and be happy. Not that that would ever be an option if the way Danvers had seemed to avoid her the remainder of the previous day was any indication.

Maggie tried not to dwell on it, focusing instead on watching the attendees for anyone suspicious. She noticed that this time Danvers definitely didn’t arrive early. Instead she arrived only a few minutes before the first panel. Maggie wondered briefly if it was to avoid her but Danvers didn’t even look her direction.

Maggie watched curiously as the scientist studied the room from just inside the doorway, gaze intent as it swept over her fellow attendees. Maggie found herself frowning curiously, wondering just what Danvers was doing. Had her theory that Danvers was the threat been right? She hoped not but a sinking feeling in her gut was telling her that Dr. Alex Danvers wasn’t what she appeared to be. Or, at least, wasn’t _only_ what she appeared to be. No way did someone give that presentation yesterday without the credentials to back it up.

After a moment Danvers appeared to relax and merged with the crowd. Maggie kept part of her attention on the other woman, noting that while she “mingled” she never truly seemed to engage with anyone else except her mother. Nothing else remotely suspicious happened before the panel started and Maggie felt herself relax slightly. Perhaps the woman had just been trying to scope out which people to avoid.

It was during the first coffee break that her earpiece crackled quietly to life. “Sawyer, this is Roberts.”

Maggie turned slightly and held up her phone as if receiving a call. “Go ahead, Roberts.”

“We just saw one of the attendees sneaking into the next conference room over.”

“On my way.” Maggie looked around quickly and cursed when she didn’t see Danvers. _Great._ Quickly, she ducked out the entrance and found her officers waiting. “Don’t suppose you recognized the person?”

Both shook their heads. Roberts said, “Just got a glimpse of the conference badge. A woman. Above average height. Dark hair. Dark suit.”

Maggie felt like rocks had been dropped in her gut. “Got it. Are there any other exits to that conference room?”

“No. It’s like this one.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

The trio moved quickly around the corner. Silently, Maggie motioned for the officers to flank the door. On the count of three, she threw open the door and bolted inside, gun raised. “NCPD!”

The officers piled in behind her and came to a halt, seemingly as confused as she was. Maggie blinked, trying to process the scene in front of her. Danvers was in the room alright. Except she was in the process of slapping handcuffs on another attendee. “Danvers?”

Maggie didn’t lower her weapon but she knew her voice just sounded confused rather than accusatory.

Danvers glanced up with a wry smile. “Detective. Officers.” She dropped the other woman to the floor and Maggie could now see she was unconscious. Danvers straightened slowly, hands up. “I can explain.”

“Please do.”

Danvers cocked her head, a slightly cocky grin curling her lips. “I have a badge. Will you shoot me if I grab it?”

Maggie pretended to consider the issue before shaking her head. “One hand. Slowly.”

Danvers rolled her eyes but complied, reaching into an inner jacket pocket and pulling out a badge portfolio. Flipping it open, she held it up for Maggie to see, drawling, and voice definitely tinged with amusement. “Alex Danvers. FBI.”

That had definitely not been what Maggie was expecting. “I’m sorry, what?”

Danvers huffed a brief laugh. “FBI.”

“I thought you were a scientist.” Maggie knew it was inane but for some reason her brain couldn’t seem to wrap itself around the idea that this super nerd, this _gorgeous_ super nerd, was actually an FBI agent.

“Oh, I am. Dr. Alex Danvers, PhD, MD, at your service.”

Maggie blinked. “Impressive.” The word was out before she could stop it and she felt a blush creeping up. She took small comfort in the faint blush she could see starting to tinge Danvers’ face.

“Thanks.” Danvers gestured at Maggie with her badge. “Mind lowering that?”

“Oh. Right.” Maggie lowered her gun and glanced at her officers. “Stand down.” She looked back at Danvers once all guns were lowered. “Care to explain what happened here?”

Danvers lowered her arms, tucking her badge away once more. “I saw her sneaking in here and thought it looked suspicious so I followed. Found her trying to rig a bomb to the wall between this room and the conference. Knocked her out and, well, then you showed up.”

Maggie sighed. Knocked her out. Of course. Damn feds. “I don’t suppose you remembered to read her her rights first.”

Danvers cocked her head slightly, quirking the faintest of smiles. “She’s an alien. Technically, she has none. And, also, that makes it my jurisdiction.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes. “Seriously, Danvers? That’s what you’re going to say?”

Danvers smirked a little and shrugged. “All true. But,” she held up a hand, “yes, I did, in fact ask her to stop first. She… disagreed.”

Maggie studied her. “You look fine.”

Danvers arched an eyebrow. “Well, unless you have x-ray vision it would be a tad difficult to spot the bruised ribs through the suit.”

Maggie winced. Bruised ribs were never a fun time. “So now what, Danvers?”

Danvers waved a hand dismissively but, now that she was looking, Maggie caught the pained wince as she did so. “Some of my fellow agents are on their way to take her into federal custody. And _I_ … I’m going back to the conference once they do.”

Maggie’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “You’re going back?”

Danvers laughed a little then grimaced, placing one hand on her ribs briefly. “I wasn’t actually here to catch a bad guy. I was just attending the conference.”

Maggie grinned a little. “Nerd.” She couldn’t help how affectionately it came out and grimaced slightly. If Danvers’ reaction the previous day was any indication, anything flirty was probably a mistake.

To her surprise Danvers simply smiled, almost looking a little shy.

A sound at the door had them all turning as several more people in suits piled into the room. These people Maggie clearly noted as feds. A suspicion confirmed when Danvers stepped forward and spoke. “Agent Vasquez.”

“Agent Danvers. Director Henshaw sent us to contain the hostile.”

Danvers waved at the unconscious alien. “Here you go.”

Vasquez chuckled a little. “Efficient.”

Danvers shrugged but Maggie caught the hint of a pleased smile. In moments the agents had grabbed the alien and the evidence and vanished once again.

Maggie sighed in relief and dismissed her officers. She turned back to Danvers, a little awkward now that they were alone. “So, uh, thanks for the assist. Even if we didn’t know we were getting an assist.”

Danvers shrugged, seeming uncomfortable all of a sudden. “It was no problem. Just doing my job.”

“Right. Well… uh… about yesterday… Look, it wasn’t really my place and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or—”

Danvers cut her off. “No, I’m sorry. I…” She huffed, pursing her lips for a moment. “You just caught me off guard. I’d… I’d always just assumed relationships weren’t for me, you know? It didn’t really occur to me to think it might be the other thing.”

Maggie cocked her head curiously, offering a supportive smile and wondering if this was going where she thought it was.

Danvers huffed again then smiled ruefully. “Anyway. I’m sorry I reacted poorly. But your words made me start thinking and, uh, maybe there’s some truth there and you were right to think I was asking you on a date.” She paused again and Maggie waited, sensing there was still more. “So… if you’re still potentially interested—not that you have to be!—but, um… would you want to grab a drink later?” Danvers quirked a small smile. “As a date,” she added.

Maggie smiled. She could tell Danvers was nervous but she had to admire the guts. “Yeah. I’d like that. I have to get back to the precinct and file my report but… I’ll pick you up here at 5:30? Closing remarks should be done, right?”

“Sounds great.” Danvers flashed her a grin, eyes bright and warm.

Maggie felt herself swoon a little. With that expression, this woman could easily be the death of her. _But what a way to go_. “Great. See you around, Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me over on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
